


Welcome Home

by VIP_Shadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood Outlaw, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_Shadow/pseuds/VIP_Shadow
Summary: He's back.Prince Of Gotham





	Welcome Home

Charice ran through the party to try and get to him. Her heart raced fast and she felt that her legs weren’t fast enough. She didn’t even know he was coming to the ice burg lounge or be part of it. She didn’t know what he was doing next but he came back. She finally took some time off to keep away from missions due to what happened to Jason. The reason why she was at the area in the first place, is because she was going to report on it for her internship assignment.

But what she didn’t expect, was to see Jason. Before she could get close to him, her Manager pulled her aside to help conduct other interviews within the place. Celebrities, Influencers, small influencers, even the other people who weren’t so famous gathered around the place. They also had to cover the activities that went around.

After Bruce gave Jason a heavy beatdown, Charice was in the Batcave in tears. She saw what he did. Bruce was knocked out thanks to Arsenal but just was returned at the cave. She immediately turned around and started hitting his chest, sobbing her heart out.

 

_*Flashback*_

_“YOU DON’T DO THAT! YOU_ DON’T _EVER DO THAT!”_

 

_“YOU DON’T EVER HURT YOUR KIDS!”_

 

_“YOU BEAT HIM UP!”_

 

_“YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM FROM SHOOTING COBBLEPOT! YOU WERE WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME!”_

 

_“I SHOULD HAVE GONE AFTER HIM! I SHOULDN’T HAVE LISTENED TO YOU! YOU HURT MY BROTHER! YOU HURT HIM!”_

_*end flashback_ *

 

She tried searching for Jason after that and Reaching out to Roy. In return he denied her calls, or.. just ignored her every time she called him. She tried to reach out to Rose, but she wasn’t getting back to her either. Virgil was studying abroad and she wouldn’t be able to see him until he came back. She needed her best friends. Tim did reach out to her, but she completely shut him out. She shut out the rest of the Bat-family because anything they would say about Jason, she was going to end up arguing with them over him. She was so upset with Bruce that she told him she didn’t feel safe anymore in the Manor. She packed up her things and moved in with Martha Kent. Alfred tried to stop her but she didn’t care, telling him: “You let Uncle Bruce beat up My Older Brother! You let him do that!”

 

Upon reaching the farm, Martha answered the door and she immediately cried in her arms. Martha called Clark upon her arrival. He went with Jon to visit them on the farm and Jon gave her a big hug. Jon liked Charice a lot, she acted like an older sister to him. Especially since Clark and Bruce have took care of her after she ran away from home. Clark understood why she was upset, and she knew what Jason did wasn’t right either. She knew that. She was hurt because all her life, she would argue against Bruce and Dick over Jason to actually listen to him and not blame him, push him out or think less of him.

Meanwhile...

 

“ _And it_ **IRKS** _you that I_ **DON’T** _fall in line with the rest of your_ **BAT-PUPPIES...** ”

 

Charice hears his voice through the hallway as she found the door to his room. She hid close behind the door frame and peeked inside to see Bruce and Jason talking. She also noticed the woman knocked out on the floor.

 

 **Bruce:** “ **BIG MISTAKE. HUGE.** ”

 

 **Jason:** “ _You’re not deliberately quoting Pretty Woman... are you?_ ”

 

Charice shook her head at him. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes and silently laughed. She waited for them to finish their conversation before she could enter. She hasn’t seen Bruce since she left the Manor and wasn’t ready to see him again.

 

Jason looked down at his balcony as Bruce jumped, “ _Stop by anytime, Dad._ ”

 

Jason was smirking to himself and turned around to carry Susan to the bed. He noticed someone was there, holding onto her other side. Just as they both placed Susan on the bed, Charice immediately attacked him with a big hug, crying some more.

 

 **Jason:** “ _Princess..._ ”

 

He sighed and hugged her tightly and let her sob. He smiled and kissed her head.

 

 **Jason:** “ _Hey you. I didn’t realize I’d miss you so much_.”

 

She shook her head as her tears were making his shirt wet.

 

 **Jason:** “ _I’m here, it’s okay. I’m not... I’m not going anywhere_.”

 

Charice sniffled, “ _I’m a puppy to you?_ ”

 

Jason smiled and pulled her away, drying the tears as he reached for the handkerchief in his front pocket. She grabbed it and blew her nose. Eyes red and face red. Jason brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

 

 **Jason:** “ _You’re the most important puppy in the family. The only one I care about._ ”

 

Charice hit his chest, “ _Fuck You_.”

 

She hugged him again and both sat on the couch, still holding onto each other.

 

 **Jason:** “ _Sorry I didn’t... you know... reach out._ ”

 

 **Charice:** “ _Are you okay? After everything... I called Roy but he didn’t pick up... he didn’t tell me where he took you... and then... you know..._ ”

 

 **Jason:** “ _I miss him a lot_.”

 

Charice nodded, “ _Me too... I also missed you a lot..._ ”

 

Jason smiled, “ _Chair... you have to give me some time before we can hang out again._ ”

 

Charice pulled away and looked up at him, “ _Kuya what are you going to do?_ ”

 

 **Jason:** “ _Aw man, you pulled the Kuya card out. I can’t_ **lie** _to you when you say that_.”

 

 **Charice:** “ _Kuya what are you planning?_ ”

 

Jason sighed, “ _If I tell you, you’re going to end up getting involved and I don’t want Bruce to kick you out of the family too._ ”

 

Charice hugged him again, hiding her face on his chest, “ _Kuya don’t get into any trouble_ please _? Please?_ ”

 

Jason: “ _Just give me some time princess okay? Then we can go back to how it was_.”

 

 **Charice:** “ **No**. _I don’t want you to get hurt again. What if you die again? I don’t want to lose you. Uncle Bruce might hurt you again too. Can’t you just come back? If you come back home I’ll come back home too. I left to live with Mama Martha_.”

 

Jason hugged her tighter, “ _As your Older Brother, you’re going to listen to me. I promise you I’ll be back. We can do whatever you want. Right now, I have something to do. Okay? You have to give me some time_.”

 

Charice shook her head and she pulled away and looked up at him, “ _But what if... what if I can’t see you again? What if I’m not allowed to help you when you’re in trouble? He purposely hid my suit somewhere so I couldn’t go out to save you from Penguin or him. I don’t have access to any tech from the cave. I’m not even patrolling or taking missions at this point with the rest of the crew or our family_. _What if something happens again and I can't help you?_ ”

 

Jason cupped her face, “ _You shouldn’t be worrying about me too much Princess_.”

 

 **Charice:** “ _But I always do_.”

 

Jason sighed, “ _I know. But trust me okay? Just... wait. Go back home and I’ll see you soon. That’s a promise._ ”

 

Jason looked at her worried expression. He knows that she wants to know what he was up to and she would try to convince him to stop. But he also knows that even though she also can’t kill anyone, she does her best to understand him. Seeing how she hasn’t seen him in so long, there was a possibility that if he did tell her his plans, she would end up helping him. He wouldn’t allow that. He wouldn’t allow her life to be in danger because of him. He also didn’t want her to end up dying in his arms. After losing Roy, no way he was going to get his sister involved and end up losing her too.

 

 **Charice:** “ _You promise? You’ll_ come _back to see me again and we can do whatever we want?"_

 

Jason nodded, “ _Whatever you want Princess. I'll come back, and I know you and Lian will be waiting for me. We can go to Disneyland, get Boba, eat, watch a movie, whatever. Whatever you two want._ ”

 

 **Charice:** “ _Where are you going to stay? You’re going to call Rose again aren’t you?_ ”

 

Jason smiled, “ _I don’t know yet. But just know when I come back to you, everything will be fine. I suggest you go back to the Manor when you’re ready though. Alfred worries a lot about you too._ ”

 

Charice cried again and gave him another hug, “ _Kuya Jason be careful. Okay?_ ”

 

Jason nodded and held her close once more before she got up to leave. He walked her out the door and she turned around and kissed his cheek.

 

 **Charice:** “ _I Love You Kuya_.”

 

 **Jason:** “I Love You too. Now get out of here and be safe. Tell Lian I miss her.”

 


End file.
